I'm a Soldier Now?
by LostWarrior101
Summary: When one of there team members goes missing on a mission. The team must go on a search and rescue to find him. When they find him he's not the same man that they knew. Will he remember them? Will he want to go home? Will he ever be the same? And More!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm a Soldier Now?**

**By: LostWarrior101 **

**Not Mine: **These are the characters of the show **Stargate Atlantis**. I don't own any of the characters. Unless I make some up along the way. Other than that not mine. No matter how much I wish I did own them…

**Summary: **When one of there team members goes missing on a mission. The team must go on a search and rescue to find him. When they find him he's not the same man that they knew. Will he remember them? Will he want to go home? Will he ever be the same? And More!

**Chapter 1**

Two men watched as the man over the video feed paced his cell. The man called Cain, the leader spoke first.

"Sell him to the highest bidder" he said and turned to the shorter man "and don't forget to mention he is a Lantian" he finished and turned back to the video feed.

The smaller man nodded "But sir, he still fights. Not all his memories have been purged" he said.

Cain's right hand clenched at that. He turned around with a forced smile "Then continue his training until he fully gives in" he said "But sell him as soon as possible after his training is complete" he said.

The man nodded "Yes sir" he said and turned around and left the room.

Cain turned back to the video feed and watched as the man in the cell sat on the bed and rubbed his hands threw his hair.

Cain watched the man as he remembered the first few weeks when they first started his training.

Rodney McKay was tied to a chair with metal clamps keeping his arms and legs in place. Cain held a bloody blade to Rodney's face.

"Give up McKay, your team is dead no one is coming for you. You are all alone" Cain said to him.

Rodney looked up at him and Cain could see him breaking. He had undergone two weeks of torture and purging procedures. Yet he still fought. It was getting old and Cain was loosing his temper. He had already damaged McKay a little more then he would like to.

McKay looked away and at the ground "They cant be" he said. Tears falling down his cheeks.

Cain smiled "But they are. I killed Sheppard myself and Ronon and Teyla were killed by sons. They are all dead" he whispered in Rodney's ear.

Rodney shook his head "No" he said "They are alive and I wont give up" he said and smiled a little bit.

Cain growled and hit Rodney in the face causing his chair to fall and clatter to the ground. McKay groaned as he hit the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

Cain shook his head and let the memory fade. That was three weeks ago and now McKay had lost almost all his hope. He chuckled in the room he was in and walked out leaving the video feed running.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two month later

Cain was eating when the short man named Kael walked in on him. Cain looked up at him "This better be important" he said putting down his food and sliding his plate a bit away from him.

Kael nodded "It is sir. I believe McKay's training is done sir" he said smiling.

Cain got up "This better not be like last time" he said and he walked over to Kael and got in his face "Or you will undergo what he has undergone" he said.

Kael gulped. He looked Cain in the eyes "It isn't sir" he said and turned around leading Cain to where McKay was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Cain entered where Kael had led his he smiled. Two men were fighting each other. One was McKay and the other was another one of there warriors, Garron.

Kael walked up to the two men and yelled "Stop"

The two men instantly stopped and stood at attention while facing Kael.

Kael turned around and smiled at Cain "Sir, He is now fully purged of memories"

Cain nodded and walked up to both men as Kael moved out of his way. Cain stopped in front of McKay and looked him over. He had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding and one on his arm. He looked at the other man and noticed that he too had several cuts that were more deeper than McKay's. He smiled and turned to Kael "You have done well" he said.

Kael smiled and nodded "Thank you sir" he said.

Cain looked at the two men "Step forward Garron" he said.

Garron stepped forward and looked at Cain.

"Cut off Kael's left hand" Cain ordered.

Kael backed up and looked at Cain "What are you doing" he said to him. He moved away from the approaching man.

Cain smiled "Testing them" he said.

Kael looked at Garron "S… Stop" he said to him and raised his hand. It was a mistake because at that instant Garron used his blade to cut off Kael's hand.

Kael screamed . He dropped to the floor and cradled his arm.

He looked up at Cain "You bastard" he said which only made Cain chuckle.

"Well it seems so" Cain looked at Garron who was yet again standing at attention. He smiled "Go back to your cell" he said to him.

Garron nodded and walked out of the training room.

Cain walked up to McKay "If I give you an order will you follow it" he asked.

McKay nodded.

"Then kill Kael, swiftly" Cain said.

McKay nodded and approached Kael. Kael was already backing away "No, You cant do this. We had a deal" he yelled to Cain.

Cain smiled evilly "Not anymore" he said.

McKay pulled Kael to his feet and looked at him. He leaned him against the wall and moved back as he raised his large blade.

Kael looked him in the eyes "Please, don't" he said.

Rodney hesitated.

Cain got in his line of sight as he spoke to McKay "I gave you an order. You follow my orders" he said and moved out of McKay's way "Now kill Kael" he said with a raised voice.

This time McKay didn't hesitate as he put his blade into Kael's chest. Kael looked at him in the eyes. McKay watched at the life drained from them. He pulled his blade out and looked at it. He was thinking when Cain smiled at him "Good" he said. "Go back to your cell" he ordered him.

McKay didn't hesitate as he walked back and closed himself in his cell. He put the blade on the wall and walked to his sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. Splattered blood was on his face. He knew it was Kael's. He knew he should feel sad and sorrowful. But he didn't. If anything he felt in power.

**AN: **Well this is chapter 2. I really don't know what the next chapter will be. I'm just a little Blanked out. Dos this chapter make sense? Was it good? What did you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Elizabeth watched the man in her office pacing back and forth with a grim look on his face. She could tell he was exhausted by the way he moved and looked. Slightly swaying and the dark shades under his eyes. You couldn't really tell unless you were really looking at him.

"John I'm sorry. But It's been two months" she said sadly.

He stopped pacing and just stood for a moment. He knew what she was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. He turned to her "Elizabeth. We have to keep searching."She looked down at her hands and said "John. If… he is still alive then…" She didn't get the chance to finish because John jumped in "He is alive Elizabeth. Rodney's still out there waiting for us to rescue him"

She looked up and him "We cant be sure of that. None of our allies have heard anything about Rodney's whereabouts."

John growled with anger "Damn it Elizabeth we don't leave our people behind. And I'm sure as Hell not leaving Rodney behind. I'm not giving up!"

Elizabeth was a little shocked at his outburst. But quickly composed herself "You didn't leave him behind John. It was an ambush. Not even Teyla or Ronon saw it coming. You cant blame yourself."

John shook his head. How could he not blame himself. Rodney was his responsibility. He was suppose to protect him at all costs. He was the soldier not Rodney. He glared at Elizabeth "Were not giving up on him. He's still out there." He walked out of her office before she could reply.

He could see that she was a little shocked at his reaction but he didn't care. She wanted to declare Rodney MIA and he couldn't have that. Not when there was a chance he was alive. He saw Teyla and Ronon waiting for him in the control room. He motioned for them to follow him. They walked with him down the corridors of Atlantis until they reached a gym. Some marines were working out and he told them to leave. Once they were alone he looked at Teyla and Ronon.

"John what did Elizabeth say?" Teyla asked.

He looked at her "She wants to call off the search for Rodney" he said grimly.

Ronon growled "What? Why?" he asked with anger in his voice.

He glared at the floor before answering "She doesn't believe Rodney's alive."

Teyla looked at him "He is alive John. We would know if he was dead"

John smiled at her and nodded. The smiled didn't reach his eyes and Teyla could tell it was forced. "I know that. That's why we have to go out ourselves"

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other "What did you have in mind?" Ronon asked.

They huddled together as John talked with them of a plan that would get them off world where they could search for Rodney.

AN: This is just the beginning. I have this Idea and now I'm putting it into action. I know this chapter is small. The others wont be. I just had to get this out before I forget it. Now I will try to update this at least every other week. But it will be hard because schools starting up. Anyway I hope you like this so far. I want to make this story last for quite some time. Hopefully I will. Anyway thanks for reading. And feel free to review or tell me tips. But its not necessary. Just appreciated.


End file.
